New Girl On The Block
by MinaAnneKatsoya
Summary: RePosted. A girl comes to live with Yugi. She is not all who she appears. AN: Yes, I know the plot is over used, but I don't know how to introduce my charaters another way.
1. Chapter 1

Re-Posted. Hello everyone! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. I have written others but I thought I would give it a try. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own the plot! Oh and my own made up characters!

Parings: Y/T, YY/I, R/OC, YB/YOC, J/M, M/YM, D/S

Chapter 1

"Hello dear, are you ready?" a woman in her early forties asked.

"Yes, mom," the fifteen year old replied as she walked down the massive staircase. She was average in height and had hazel eyes. She wore glasses, a red angel tee, baggie blue jeans and gym shoes. She had a backpack slung over one shoulder and two suitcases, one in each hand.

"See yah sis," one of her four older brothers said as she walked out the door.

"Bye, we'll miss you," her two younger sisters said in unison.

"Bye, I'll call and write often." She said as she climbed into the awaiting cab. They waved good-bye until she was out of sight.

The ride to the airport was a long and boring one. The girl looked out the window the entire way there.

"Now, he will be waiting for you at the Domino airport, all right?"

"Yes, mom" she replied.

"Aren't you excited to see your cousin?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I wonder if he even remembers me and how much he's changed. It has been over five years sine I've seen him."

"Well we are here, good-bye sweetheart," her mom said.

"Bye, I'll miss you," she said running to catch her flight. As she boarded the plane she looked out the window. She found her seat and fell asleep.

"Attention passengers, we are now landing in Domino City. Please put your seats in an upright position." The pilot said ten hours later.

"Finally," she muttered to herself. She got off the plane and went to baggage claim to get her two suitcases. Then two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice said.

"Hmmmm, is it Mokuba?" the girl asked.

"How did you guess?" Mokuba whined.

"The voice gave it away, Mokie," she said ruffling his hair. They walked out of the airport and went to the limo. As she climbed into the limo her eyes meet with icy blue ones.

"Hello, Seto. Long time no see." She said. Kaiba's eyes softened.

"Yes, it has been a long time," he said kindly.

"Thanks for picking me up. Could you drop me off a block away?" she asked. He nodded and they set off.

YG: Well I will end it there for now. I will take my leave. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I am back. I will try to add more detail and cut back on the talking but that is the way I write. Now, enjoy. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 2

"So Yug, what do you want to do after school?" Joey asked his friend.

"Well, Grandpa said that a guest was coming and I have to be there right after school," Yugi said.

"Do you know who it is?" Tea asked. Yugi shook his head. "Well, why don't we go with you?"

"Sure, that would be great and it would save a lot of time for introductions later." The final bell rang for class and the gang headed to the game shop.

"Yugi, good, you're here," his Grandpa said. "I see your friends are here too," he said nodding to them in hello. There was a chorus of hellos from the group. "Our guest is out back, Yugi," Grandpa said and went inside.

"Thanks Grandpa," Yugi said before the door shut. They went around to the back of the game shop and the heard a sound.

"_That's what girls do, gonna keep you guessing the whole day through. Play your emotions, push all your buttons, it's true. That's what girls do, that's what we do,_" the

feminine voice sang.

((Our guest has a beautiful voice,)) Yami said through their mind link. Yugi nodded and went around back unlocking the gate quietly.

"Who's there?" the girl asked timidly.

"Hello, I'm Tea,"

"Hello, Tea, nice to meet you. Yugi! I haven't seen you in so long!" the girl said happily.

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are," Yugi apologized. The girl shook her head.

"No need to apologize Yugi, I had a feeling you wouldn't remember me. Maybe this might help." She said putting her hair in pigtails and taking off her glasses. "Come on Yugi, we only have a few hours before I have to leave," she said in a little girl's voice.

"Yugi do you know this chick?" Tristan asked looking down at him but he wasn't there.

"Hey! Brittany! I didn't recognize you," Yugi said running up to her and giving her a hug. Ryou's head popped up at the mention of Brittany name.

"Tristan I think that would be a definite yes." Duke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Guy's this is my cousin, Brittany" Yugi introduced.

"Hi, let me guess who you all are." She said putting her glasses back on. "Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Tea already introduced herself, Serenity and…" she stopped and stared at the white haired boy and smiled. " Ryou, I haven't seen you in a long time," she said.

"You two know each other?" Joey asked confused. They both nodded.

"When I was in elementary school I went to Ryou's school and he helped me get used to it." Brittany explained with a far off look in her eyes.

"Yes, but it was only for two years, because I moved here soon after." Ryou said.

"That is so cool guys," Serenity said.

"So, Brittany ready for a tour of the town?" Yugi asked. Brittany nodded and they went out into town. They pasted the museum, the arcade, the school, and the docks.

"And that building over there is…"

"Kaiba Corp." Brittany interrupted Duke, whom had been hitting on her since they left the backyard. She was really ticked with him now so she didn't care.

"And you know this how?" Joey asked. She told them how obvious it was that it was Kaiba Corp. About how she knew Domino was the home of the duel disc and that it is famous for their dueling equipment.

"And the letters 'K' and 'C' gave it away a little." She finished matter of factly. "It also helps to know a few people who work there,"

"Who?" the group asked in unison. Before Brittany could answer Mokuba came out the front door to see them. Mokuba called to them as he slowed down to a brisk walk.

"Hey Mokie," Brittany greeted the panting boy in front of her. The group looked at her and was amazed to see that the people she knew in Kaiba Corp. were the Kaiba brothers. She explained to them that their parents were friend in college.

"Hey, Brittany, Seto wanted me to give you this," Mokuba said handing over an envelope. She nodded on thanks and the gang crowded around her and waited for her to open it. When she stuck the envelope into her pocket they stepped back looking disappointed. Brittany looked up and saw in the window Kaiba was watching the scene below. She noticed that knowing smirk of his and he turned away. Brittany felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Brittany," Mokuba said. "Could you do a magic trick for me? Please, for old times sake?" he asked giving her a puppy dog pout.

"I think I could manage that," she said looking at Yugi. He looked skeptical but nodded anyway. Brittany raised a fist in front of her and placed her other hand over it and opened them together. When her hands opened a white dove flew out and landed on Mokuba's shoulder. There were a few ah's and wow's from the group and Mokuba laughed as the dove flew onto the tip of Tristan's hair.

"That was so cool. How did you do that?" Serenity and Tea asked in unison the boys nodding their heads eager to find out.

"Tea, Serenity, boys, a magician never reveals her secrets," she said wagging a finger at them. She told them that she could do simple card tricks, slight of hand, illusions, and make things disappear and levitate. All the while she was admiring her long, beautiful red nails.

"Still haven't gotten rid of the claws yet?" someone said from behind her. She turned around and looked up at the CEO of Kaiba Corp. with and air of laughter in his eyes.

"My claws, as you so kindly put it, will always be with me Seto. They are my pride and joy. Not only that but they are the source of my individuality." She said breaking up the word individuality into syllables.

"Wow, big word. I am surprised you didn't choke on it," Seto said sarcastically.

"Oh, very funny Seto. I am surprised you knew the word impressed and used it correctly in a sentence." She retorted smirking.

Well I will end it there. I tried to cut out some of the dialogue so if it doesn't sound good, sorry. So read and review, but be gentle, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I am back and ready to go. Okay there is some confusion on Brittany. Yes, Brittany is the character from the first chapter. She comes from a big family, with two little sisters, four older brothers and one older adopted sister, as well as her mom. Her dad is always away. This girl isn't based off a real person, just someone from my imagination; the same goes for her family. I know Kaiba is way to nice for his own good, so I'll try to make him meaner in later chapters if he is even mentioned at all. Okay now, Brittany and Kaiba new each other when they were younger before their parents died, they are not related. Thank you to all who reviewed and thank you to those who were gentle. I hope this chapter is better and gives more insight on Brittany's life. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Key

((…)) mind link Yami to hikari

(…) mind link hikari to Yami

'_thought'_

Chapter 3

"Mokuba, should we stop them?" Duke asked watching them through insults back and fourth. Mokuba shook his head.

"Don't worry they'll be civil in a minute," Mokuba said as the battle of wit, cunning, and sarcasm continued.

"Come on Kaiba, I'm sure you could think of something to say. You are after all the CEO of Kaiba Corp. You aren't going to let a girl out wit you are you?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed and huffed.

"I don't have time for this," he said turning on his heel and started to stomp away. Brittany grabbed his arm and told him something that the others couldn't hear. He nodded and motioned Mokuba to follow him. Mokuba waved good-bye and raced after his brother.

"What was that about?" Joey asked her when they started walking towards the game shop again.

"He needed help finding a missing document," Brittany said dismissing any further questions. They all looked confused and looked at one another, except Yugi and Ryou.

"But you never opened the letter," Duke pointed out, noticing that the letter was still in her pocket. Brittany stopped in her tracks and looked a little nervous.

"That was what I thought it said. Kaiba can be so predictable sometimes." She laughed nervously and started walking a little faster again. Just then Ryou suggested that they go out for pizza. Every one agreed and they headed to the pizza place.

((Yugi, do you see what I see?)) Yami asked.

(No, what do you see Yami?)Yugi responded. Yami appeared next to him and pointed to the soul of another girl, similar to Brittany, floating next to her.

((Do you think Brittany has a millennium item?)) Yami asked. Yugi shrugged wondering the same thing. '_I'll ask her about that later'_ Yugi thought. When they got to the pizza place they ordered three large cheese pizzas, two large pepperoni pizzas, and four large pitchers of Sprite. Joey, Tristan, and Duke dove into the pepperoni pizzas, while the others sat back and quietly ate one of the cheese pizzas.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Brittany said putting a hand to her mouth. Yugi, Tea, Serenity, and Ryou nodded in agreement. When they were finished they went their separate ways.

"Bye guys. It was nice meeting you," Brittany said as she and Yugi walked back to the game shop.

"I see you magic skills have improved," Yugi said. Brittany nodded and smirked. Only her family, Ryou, and the Kaiba brothers knew of her little secret. Brittany was a witch to put it simply. She could do anything, but she only used her powers when someone she cared about was in trouble. She didn't have complete control, yet, but she was learning. Her magic came from her father's side of her family and he helped her train whenever he could. In her family, the only ones with magic were her youngest sister, her adopted sister, and her oldest brother and her father.

"Yeah, they have but, I would just love to use them when I want. Like I would have loved to put a manners spell on those three," Brittany said. Yugi laughed along with Brittany the last few blocks. They walked a few more blocks and up the walk to the door.

"Hi, Grandpa," they greeted in unison as they walked through the door.

"Hello, kids. What would you like for dinner later?" Grandpa asked. They both looked at one another and had a guilty look on their face.

"We already ate Grandpa, but it wasn't much," Yugi said. Brittany nodded in agreement. Grandpa nodded and asked again what they would like to eat. They decided to have spaghetti. Brittany went into the kitchen along with Grandpa and Yugi and they all started to get dinner ready.

All three of them sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence; not the your-at-your-friends- house-and-you-don't-know-what-to-say kind of silence. They all washed the dishes when they were done.

"Well, I am going up to bed. Good night kids," Grandpa said trudging up the stairs. They said good night and Brittany and Yugi sat at the table telling each other what they were up to.

"Britt, do you have a millennium item?" Yugi asked. Brittany sat in silence for a little while and finally nodded. She told him how her millennium item had once belonged to a princess. It was called the Millennium Crest, even though it was ring. Hers like Yugi's and Ryou's had the spirit of the possessor.

"I can see your spirit just like you can see mine," she said looking over at a wide-eyed Yami standing by the counter. "Well I am going to hit the sac. Good night boys," she said and went up stairs.

"Night," they called after her.

Well what do you think? Now remember, please be gentle. I am new at this. I hope this gives you more insight on Brittany and who she is. Also, I cut out tons of dialogue from what I originally had, so I hope it makes sense. Till next time, YAMISGRL is out.


End file.
